Odpowiedzialność
by Niofo
Summary: Serii Srebrnej ciąg dalszy, tym razem biorę na warsztat kolejną z cech osobowości naszego ulubionego i ukochanego bohatera. Tekst bardziej fabularny od poprzedniego. Moją niechęć do Rigardo starałam się maskować z różnym skutkiem. Całość pisana głównie w oparciu o side story.


09.05.2013  
Beta, Findzio  
Wersja druga

Tego uroczego, letniego dnia trafił na wyjątkowo banalne zadanie, ale przecież takie też były potrzebne, w końcu ile czasu można skakać za youmami po dachach? Dwie słabe youki wyczuł już z odległości pół dnia drogi od miasta, kiedy do rekonesansu natchnęła go karłowata, powykręcana i youmopodobna olcha w połowie schowana między łopianami. Widać potworki miały nikłe pojęcie o ukrywaniu się, no, ewentualnie chciały najeść się na zapas przed przybyciem wojownika do miasta i nie przewidziały, że będą się mierzyć z kimś pokroju Isleya. Zresztą, nawet jeżeli zakopałyby się w fundamentach najstarszych domów oraz wytłumiły swoją youki całkowicie, i tak nie miałyby szans.

Miasto było identyczne jak niezliczone rzesze poprzednich, po prostu tak kanoniczne, że aż łza się w oku kręciła. Gliniasta, mocno udeptana droga biegła na przestrzał, oblepiona przykurzonymi od długich upałów domami i stadem psów, zawsze chętnych obszczekać nieznajomego. Przy wejściu zebrał się tłum zarówno przypadkowych przechodniów, jak i tych, którzy specjalnie wylegli przed domy, żeby obejrzeć dziwowisko. Nie mogło zabraknąć też gromady dzieciaków, których matki ponosiły właśnie największą w życiu porażkę wychowawczą, puszczając pociechy samopas. Organizacja zaczęła szczycić się swego rodzaju sławą – nie chwaląc się zbytnio, kto konkretnie jej przysporzył – co zauważyć można było w szeptach i tym, że ludzie zamykali okiennice na widok wojownika. Jak na powstałą niedawno instytucję tak idealnie rozpoznawalny znak firmowy można by uznać za niesamowity sukces.

Youmy są naprawdę głupie, bo wyległy razem z resztą gapiów obejrzeć nadchodzącego. Chociaż to może nie jest głupota, może w przypadku kogokolwiek innego nie zostałyby odkryte w ułamku sekundy, a poznanie wroga mogłoby im się opłacić później. No cóż, Isley prawdopodobnie nie miał się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ – jakże kanonicznie – obie youmy nie dostały szansy przeżycia: stały obok siebie, więc nawet nie trzeba było odwracać miecza. Głupota, gdyby nie trzymały się razem, może jedna mogłaby spróbować uciec – oczywiście nie, żeby jej się to miało udać, ale zawsze można spróbować.

Isley szybkim ruchem strząsnął ciemną krew z miecza i schował go. Ale coś się nie zgadzało.

– Dziwne – mruknął, pocierając w zastanowieniu brodę. – Przysiągłbym, że wyczułem dwie youmy, ale ta mniejsza była tak słaba, że nie zauważyłbym jej z takiej odległości.

Popatrzył po ludziach, którzy otoczyli go bardzo luźnym i bardzo oddalonym kręgiem. Zachowywali się tak, jak właśnie w tej sytuacji zachowałyby się youmy, licząc, że nikt ich nie rozpozna, ale definitywnie żaden z ludzi nią nie był. Ot, zagwozdka. Może ostatnia zabrała się z tego miasta kiedy tylko zauważyła, kto nadchodzi? Nie, przecież by na coś takiego zwrócił uwagę.

Przeszedł przez miasteczko – w zasadzie co to za miasteczko, półwiocha raczej – nie spiesząc się i rozglądając, ale ostatnia youma uparcie nie chciała się nigdzie pokazać, przemyślna bestia. Zapowiadał się krótki przestój w tej urokliwej dziurze, ale przecież nigdzie go nie gnało, a liczyła się dobrze wykonana praca. Takie youmy, jak te z dzisiaj, mógłby spokojnie załatwić lewą ręką przez prawe ramię, jednak profesjonalizm i silne poczucie obowiązku kazały mu przykładać się do każdego zlecenia, obojętnie jak nudne by nie było, tym samym nie robić sobie pod górkę tylko gwoli urozmaicenia.

Rządcy miasta nie byli specjalnie zachwyceni, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Isley zostanie nieco dłużej, co rzeczony uznał za małe osobiste zwycięstwo – dobrze jest przykładać rękę do wyrabiania sobie przez Organizację marki. Chociaż największym chyba zaniepokojeniem napełniło mieszkańców niefrasobliwe stwierdzenie, że youma prędzej czy później zgłodnieje i wtedy na pewno się pokaże. Cóż, taka prawda, poza tym to niewątpliwie lepsza metoda niż przekopywanie się przez całe miasto w poszukiwaniu śladów youki.

Poza tym odkąd trafił w tę dzicz, gdzie od jednej wioski do drugiej jest tydzień drogi, dobrze było sobie posiedzieć i nic nie robić. Kiedy jeszcze wszyscy mieli swoje tereny w centrum, koło Rabony było całkiem zabawnie – jako sposób uniwersalnej rozrywki zawsze zostawało denerwowanie Rigardo, który nieodmiennie denerwować się dawał, a od tego od razu życie było ciekawsze. Ale niestety Organizacja poszła po rozum do głowy i porozdzielała najwyższe numery, wysyłając ich po największych zadupiach na świecie, tak więc kiedy Isley trafił na zachód, Rigardo został przeniesiony na wschód, chociaż nie na takie odludzie, bo gdzieś koło Teo. Natomiast na północy siedział Duph, którego towarzystwo było równie fascynujące co gapienie się w niebo; a na południu, chociaż raczej bliżej centrum, miał kiedyś swój teren Chronos, ale po tamtym… wypadku znikł i tyle wszyscy go widzieli. Jaka szkoda. No ale Isley tak czy inaczej niespecjalnie się z nim dogadywał. Numer piąty, Rufus, który zajął jego miejsce, był chyba najbardziej antypatycznym wojownikiem w Organizacji i nie istniał nikt, kto by lubił przebywać w towarzystwie tego obłędnie formalnego zarozumialca. Innymi słowy, od ostatnich roszad zrobiło się w terenie straszliwie nudno.

Ale siedzenie w dziczy też miało swoje zalety. Nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o urok niezdeptanej ludzką stopą przyrody, bo na takową można było się napatrzeć aż nadto, kiedy zawodowo chodziło się od jednej wioski do drugiej i zwalczało youmy. Raczej o ludzi – im większa cywilizacja, tym większy przepływ tej nieszczęsnej informacji, a więc z jednej strony dobrze dla Organizacji jako takiej, ale z drugiej strony gorzej dla jednostek. Isley, będąc z natury stworzeniem prawdziwie socjalnym, nie lubił, kiedy ludzie uciekali na jego widok gdzie ich oczy poniosą. A na zadupiach ludzie jeszcze nie do końca wiedzieli, że mają uciekać, co było tylko pozytywem.

– Czemu tak dziwnie siedzisz, dziadku?

Ot, choćby i ten dzieciak. W bardziej cywilizowanych rejonach matki nie wypuszczały potomstwa za próg domów, póki któryś z wojowników przebywał w mieście, tymczasem tu znajdowały się karzełki, które traktowały Isleya jak okazyjną atrakcję na równi z objazdowym jarmarkiem czy innym cyrkiem.

– Nie jestem dziadkiem, grzdylu – powiedział, otwierając oczy.

Dzieciak miał może siedem lat, a więc był w wieku, kiedy wszystko, co przyjdzie zza znanych granic wioski, jest ciekawe i warto to szturchnąć w oko. Zapewne gdzieś za rogiem czają się jego koledzy i robią zakłady, czy Isley go zje.

– To dlaczego tak wyglądasz?

No naprawdę. To pewnie przez te włosy, ale Isley za bardzo lubił swoją grzywę, mimo jej niewątpliwej niepraktyczności w podróży, więc za nic w świecie nie dałby jej tknąć nożyczkami.

– Jak byłem w twoim wieku, to nie słuchałem się mamy i zaczepiałem nieznajomych. Potem tak się to kończy.

Mały rozdziawił usta, jakby chciał nałapać w nie much, ale zaraz przyciągnął kija i spróbował wbić go w ziemię tak jak Isley miecz, ale jako że grunt był w tym miejscu wyjątkowo twardy, szło mu niespecjalnie. Zapewne zachęceni działaniami kolegi, zza rogu wyszli jeszcze dwaj chłopcy i wspólnymi siłami spróbowali ustabilizować kij. Kiedy wreszcie im się udało, konstrukcja runęła przy pierwszej próbie oparcia się. Cóż, czekało ich jeszcze dużo nauki.

Tymczasem Isley zastanawiał się, gdzie też mogła schować się ta youma. Oczywiście prędzej czy później wyjdzie z ukrycia, ale na tym, żeby zgadnąć wcześniej, polegała cała zabawa. Jednak siedząc spokojnie i słuchając, a nie idąc, zauważył pewną ciekawą rzecz. No nie – czyżby bezbłędna umiejętność wykrywania youki miała po raz kolejny pozbawić go zabawy?

– Ej, grzdyle, tamtędy na cmentarz? – zapytał, wskazując na miejsce, z którego zauważył youki.

Któryś z dzieciaków skinął głową.

– A był ktoś ostatnio pochowany?

– Pewnie tak, to duże miasto – odpowiedział ten, który wcześniej zagadał pierwszy, widać najodważniejszy z całej grupki.

Isley podniósł się i wyciągnął miecz z ziemi. To było głupie, po raz kolejny popsuć sobie zabawę w kotka i myszkę przez własną dociekliwość. Ale z drugiej strony – był zbyt dużym perfekcjonistą, żeby zignorować domysły i nie wykonać swojej pracy najlepiej, jak tylko mógł. W międzyczasie, kiedy po raz drugi przechodził przez miasto, zgromadził się tłum gapiów, którzy nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, a chcieli uatrakcyjnić sobie życie rozrywką, jaką rzadko spotkać można było na takich zadupiach. W sumie skoro publiczne egzekucje ściągały widownię, to czemu nie szlachtowanie youm, na jedno to wychodziło.

Świeży grób znajdował się blisko północnego końca cmentarza, a zbliżywszy się do niego od razu wyczuć można było, że gdzieś tu jest youma. Całkiem sprytnie – nawet gdyby Isley zgromadził wszystkich mieszkańców do sprawdzenia, nikt nie kazałby przecież wykopywać nieboszczyków. No tak, ale pewnie zapach youmy zostałby na grabarzu lub żałobnikach, więc tak czy inaczej Isley by ją wykrył. Co nie zmienia faktu, że potworki robią się podejrzanie inteligentne, no naprawdę, świat się wali.

Podszedłszy do grobu, wbił miecz w świeżo skopaną ziemię, chwilę później odsunął się uprzejmie, robiąc miejsce dla ciemnoszarej, pazurzastej łapy, która wystrzeliła w powietrze dokładnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Ale zaraz potem łapa oklapła i zwiotczała, stercząc z ziemi jak dziwny rodzaj kwiatu. Isley nie był jeszcze takim ignorantem, żeby nie trafić w punkt witalny unieruchomionego, zaskoczonego przeciwnika.

– To było niezłe, dziadku. Można się tego gdzieś nauczyć? – Mały obserwował wszystko, huśtając się razem z kolegami na bramie cmentarza.

– Nie można – odpowiedział Isley, czyszcząc miecz. – I trzeba mieć strasznego farta.

Żeby przeżyć, jak dodał w myślach. Oczywiście lepiej, żeby ludzie nie wiedzieli, skąd biorą się wojownicy do walki z youmami, ale Organizacja nie powinna się łudzić, prędzej czy później ta informacja wycieknie, a jak już raz się to stanie, nie będzie można już nic poradzić.

* * *

Powietrze było ciężkie i parne, tylko od czasu do czasu zrywał się silniejszy podmuch wiatru, a na jednolicie niebieskim początkowo niebie zaczęły pojawiać się od północy coraz gęstsze chmury. Zanosiło się na gwałtowną, letnią burzę, ale nie było czego się obawiać – w tej okolicy pioruny zazwyczaj siekły w Tindo, samotny, skalisty szczyt, który wystawał znacznie wyżej innych wzniesień i ściągał błyskawice jak magnes.

Orsay czekał w zwyczajowym miejscu, przycupnięty na diabelskim kamieniu niczym ponury ptak. Jak zawsze nie rozpalił nawet ogniska, za to woda ściekała strumieniami z naciągniętego głęboko na oczy kaptura.

– To była dobra robota – powiedział na widok nadchodzącego swym zwyczajnym, pozbawionym wyrazu głosem, do którego wszyscy już dawno zdążyli się przyzwyczaić.

– Bez przesady, to tylko zwykłe youmy. – Isley nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, opierając się o pień sosny. Do czego to doszło, żeby był chwalony za tak banalne zadania? – Masz teraz coś ciekawszego?

– W istocie. Tym razem to misja dla numeru pierwszego Organizacji, Srebrnego Króla Isleya.

– Ciekawe.

– I będziesz działał wspólnie z numerem drugim w okolicach Piety w północnych górach.

– O?

Orsay mówił dalej tonem bez wyrazu, ale tym razem posłał rozmówcy przenikliwe spojrzenie.

– Doszło do pewnego nieszczęśliwego… wypadku. Waszym zadaniem będzie wyeliminowanie numeru trzeciego. Czy raczej, jak mógłbym powiedzieć, byłego numeru trzeciego. Spotkacie się w Piecie i stamtąd rozpoczniecie działanie.

– Coś takiego. A cóż to był za… wypadek? – Isley zrobił taką samą pauzę przed ostatnim słowem jak wcześniej Orsay.

– Zrozumiecie dogłębnie jego naturę na miejscu. Czy to wszystko?

– Nie, jeszcze jedno. – Isley już zamierzał odejść, ale zatrzymał się. – Kto jest teraz numerem trzecim? Chronos?

– Nie. Riful, Cesarzowa Riful.

– O. – Isley odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na rozmówcę z zaskoczeniem. – Tamta dziewczynka?

– Czy to stanowi jakiś problem?

– W żadnym razie. Będę już szedł.

* * *

Częste i obfite deszcze ochłodziły powietrze, tak samo w miarę wędrówki na północ i dalej od morza klimat stawał się ostrzejszy. Oczywiście nie były to zmiany zauważalne na pierwszy rzut oka – w końcu jak szybko można iść? – ale nie mając innych zajmujących rzeczy do roboty, można było obserwować takie rzeczy podczas marszu. Las, początkowo dębowy lub bukowy, powili został zdominowany przez iglaki, szczególnie jodły i świerki, ale jeszcze wyżej, kiedy zapuszczą się już w góry, zostaną same sosny, coraz bardziej karłowate z każdym krokiem wzwyż.

Isley dawno już nie był na północy. Mówi się zawsze o tych czterech częściach wyspy, ale północ to tak naprawdę ogromne przestrzenie śnieżnych równin z najwyżej między górami położonym Dabi. No, oczywiście dalej, za miastem, też coś jeszcze było, ale jak sama nazwa wskazywała, to znajdowało się „dalej" i rzadko kiedy Organizacja wysyłała kogoś w tamte rejony. Skoro Duph miał swój teren na północy, mógł spróbować uciec w góry, w końcu wytrzymanie w skrajnie mroźnych temperaturach nie stanowiło tutaj ograniczenia, jak miałoby to miejsce w przypadku ludzi. A Isley był pewny, że Duph uciekł – nawet ktoś o podobnie lotnym umyśle wiedziałby, że numer trzeci z zasady nie jest w stanie pokonać pierwszego lub drugiego.

Ciekawe, po co w tej całej wprawie Rigardo. Przecież jeden z nich wystarczyłby całkowicie – czyżby Organizacja zapomniała, jakie numery im nadała? Może woleli dmuchać na zimne, ale naprawdę, do pokonania Dupha nie trzeba było zaraz tak wiele. Mimo tych wszystkich małych złośliwości, jakie Isley szykował dla Rigardo, uważał jednak numer drugi za godny swojej rangi, poza tym wierzył w jego odpowiedzialność, nawet gdyby doszło do walki z dawny kompanem. O sobie mógłby powiedzieć to samo – nie zawahałby się nawet gdyby przyszło mu skrzyżować miecze z towarzyszem, z którym zwykł walczyć ramię w ramię. Czemu więc Organizacja tak bardzo w tej sprawie uważa?

No cóż, na pewno musieli mieć swoje powody, bo to nie są ludzie działający nierozważnie. Możliwe, że na miejscu sprawa się rozjaśni – albo przynajmniej załatwi, co miał załatwić i przestanie się nad tym zastanawiać, Mógł oczywiście zapytać wcześniej Orsaya, ale tak czy inaczej nie dowiedziałby się niczego konkretnego, więc nie należało w ogóle sprawiać wrażenia osoby podejrzliwej. Poza tym – jak by nie patrzeć, każde urozmaicenie było dobre, a jeżeli przy okazji napatoczy się Rigardo, będzie tym ciekawiej.

Dotarł na miejsce jako pierwszy – jak niemal zawsze, kiedy przychodziło do działania zespołowego – następnie zajął się biernym oczekiwaniem. Co za marnotrawstwo, mógłby się już dawno rozpocząć zadanie, a tak musiał marnować czas nic nie robiąc. Ale jak zwykle na myślach tylko się skończyło, Organizacja z jakichś powodów kazała im działać we dwóch, to tak też będzie, obojętnie, jakie by Isley miał na ten temat zdanie. Nie pocieszyło go to ani trochę, ale poczucie obowiązku kazało mu działać zgodnie z poleceniami.

– Nie spieszyło ci się – zauważył, kiedy drzwi szałerka otworzyły się i stanął w nich sprawdza całego tego opóźnienia.

Rigardo wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nieporuszony komentarzem.

– Nie prosiłem się tutaj – zauważył w równie pozbawiony wyrazu sposób co zawsze.

Isley wstał, rozprostowując zasiedziałe mięśnie, wziął miecz i wyszedł z kompanem na ulicę. Oczywiście gdyby to od niego zależało, czekałby gdzieś poza miastem ani nie denerwując mieszkańców, ani nie będąc przez nich denerwowanym, jednak z powodu nieustannie panującej w tym rejonie śnieżycy pozostawało mu tylko o tym pomarzyć. Rozpalenie ogniska w nieosłoniętym niczym miejscu graniczyło z cudem, a nawet w lecie możliwość przyspania śniegiem po nos był wcale prawdopodobna. Całkiem inny świat niż słoneczne południe.

Kiedy wychodzili z miasta, wiatr ucichł, więc wzbijane w powietrze tumany śniegu opadły i wszędzie zrobiło się niespodziewanie spokojnie. Kierowali się szeroką doliną wprost na północ, bo gdzieś tam, w górach, czuć było chaotyczną youki Dupha. Obojętnie, jak bardzo były numer trzy próbowałby maskować swoją obecność, nigdy nie była to jego działka, poza tym miał do czynienia ze specjalistami, którzy zauważyliby go tak czy inaczej.

– Hej, Rigardo, ponoć dorobiłeś się całkiem ciekawego przydomku. – Isley zerknął katem oka na idącego obok wojownika. – „Lwi król", czy nie tak?

Rigardo nie zareagował, ale zbyt uważnie patrzył się przed siebie, jakby za nic w świecie nie chciał spojrzeć, choćby przypadkiem, w lewo.

– Zastanowiło mnie, co takiego te lwy robią – ciągnął niezrażony Isley – i wyszło, że głośno ryczą. Bo lwice to tak, załóżmy, że coś tam robią, ale na płci pięknej kończy się przydatność tej rasy. Ciekawy ten przydomek, ciekawy.

Obaj nie znali dokładnie swoich umiejętności, mało co w końcu mogło skłonić dwa najsilniejsze numery w Organizacji do wyłożenia na stół wszystkich kart. Z jednej strony było to dobre, w końcu im mniej osób zna ich asy, tym lepiej, ale z drugiej strony ta niewiedza była dość irytująca, przynajmniej dla Isleya – ale Rigardo, ostrzący sobie od samego początku zęby na stołek numeru pierwszego, również musiał być niezbyt szczęśliwy z sytuacji. No i enigmatyczne przydomki dobrze strzegły sekretów swoich właścicieli.

– W Organizacji nie ma miejsca dla dwóch królów – powiedział Rigardo po dostatecznie długiej pauzie, żeby nie wyglądało to jak odpowiedź na zaczepki.

– O? – Isley uśmiechnął się. – Czekałem, kiedy to powiesz.

Wiedział, że kiedyś Rigardo nie wytrzyma i go zaatakuje, a wtedy konieczne będzie przywrócenie numeru drugiego do pionu. Ale im później miało to nastąpić, tym lepiej – Lwi Król, zrozumiawszy różnicę w sile, pewnie przestałby się tak zaślepieńczo pieklić, a Isley nie chciał go sobie psuć, bo wtedy naprawdę skisłby z nudów w tej Organizacji. Niestety, bycie najsilniejszym miało swoje nader wyraziste minusy.

Rigardo nie kontynuował tematu, widać uznał, że to jeszcze nie pora. Tym lepiej, zresztą najpierw mieli zająć się Duphem i to był w tej chwili priorytet.

* * *

Youmy nie zapuszczały się nigdy zbyt głęboko w góry – w końcu musiały się czymś żywić, a ludzie, jeśli w okolicy miałoby się już na jakichś trafić, kursowali tylko od wioski do wioski, z kolei myśliwi byli łupem tak nielicznym i przypadkowym, że nie można było w ten sposób gwarantować sobie obiadu. Wyczuwając wojowników, potworki schodziły z drogi – nawet, jeśli były zbyt głupie, żeby zauważyć różnice w sile, to tak czy inaczej nie opłacało im się polować na coś, co ledwo nadawało się do jedzenia.

Co dziwne Duph, zamiast uciekać w głąb gór najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił, wcale nie kwapił się, żeby opuszczać rejony bliższe osadom ludzkim. Aż wreszcie trafili na całkowicie zrównaną z ziemią wioskę. Obraz był bardzo wymowny – ktoś postarał się nawet, by przewalać stojące jeszcze ledwo ściany domów, przez co zniszczenia nie wyglądały jak po przejściu kataklizmu, ale na dokonywane z jasnym umysłem i konkretnym celem w niszczeniu. Choć jaki mógł być to cel pozostawało im tylko zgadywać.

Z obróconej w gruzowisko wioski wyruszyli na zachód po śladach prowadzących w gęstą jedlinę. Zza obalonego olbrzymiego pnia przyglądały się im trzy wilki, obracając za odchodzącymi trójkątne głowy z dziwnym spokojem jak na bestie spoza ludzkiej ekumeny. Widać rozzuchwaliło je zagarnięcie osady z powrotem pod panowanie natury – na znalezionych trupach osadników widać było wszędzie ślady wilczych zębów. Ale to nie wilki dokonały rzezi – wyjedzone wnętrzności stanowiły jasny dowód, czyja to sprawka.

Po kilkunastu minutach marszu jodłowy bór skończył się niespodziewanie i wyszli u stóp ogromnego gołoborza. Niektóre kamienie, wyższe i wiele razy szersze od człowieka, leżały jeszcze między drzewami, część zaczęła już porastać mchem, ale poza tym wzrok sięgał dużo dalej, mogli zobaczyć kopulasty szczyt wzniesienia czerniejący na tle nieba. A gdzieś za tym szczytem – nawet nie widząc – doskonale czuli, że znajduje się ich cel.

Obejście rumowiska okazało się trudniejsze, niż sądzić by można na początku, ponieważ morze kamieni rozsypało się szerokim jęzorem, zagradzając niemal całe wschodnie zbocze, tak czy inaczej musieli więc iść do widocznej niedaleko przełęczy. Rigardo co prawda rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie na szczyt i Isley wiedział, że zwietrzywszy cel, Lwi Król najchętniej popędziłby do niego najprostszą drogą, ale nawet on nie był na tyle głupi, żeby ryzykować zaalarmowanie ofiary, gdyby trzymające się na słowo honoru skały runęły. A nie po to przecież tłumili swoje youki już od wejścia w góry, żeby teraz zaprzepaścić to jednym idiotyzmem.

Niespodziewanie dla nich obu, w okolicy pojawiła się jeszcze jedna youki, tym razem – na niebie. Zaskoczeni unieśli głowy, a Isley zagwizdał przez zęby.

– No coś takiego. Same niespodzianki dzisiaj.

Tymczasem Rigardo nie odrywał wzroku od intruza i dobył miecza. Czekali tak nieruchomo, aż youki się zbliży – Isley z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i nie wyciągnąwszy nawet broni, Rigardo jakby w każdej chwili coś miało ich zaatakować. Wzmógł się wiatr, wzbudzając zalegający im pod stopami śnieg w białe tumany – jak to w górach, pogoda mogła zmienić się w każdej chwili.

– Może ścigamy Dupha, ponieważ przemienił się w to straszydło, jak wcześniej Chronos i Lars – powiedział Isley, spoglądając w stronę szczytu.

Rigardo odwrócił się gwałtownie, widać zaskoczony nagłym stwierdzeniem.

– To numer dziewiąty, Cadmus – dodał Isley, wskazując na niebo. – Ma ten sam chaotyczny przepływ youki, poza tym to najlepsze wyjaśnienie, czemu Organizacja poleciła nam go zabić. Duph jest zbyt głupi na rebelię, więc coś musiało się stać bez jego udziału. Plaga, jak widać, postępuje.

– I co z tego? – Rigardo spojrzał znów w niebo.

– Trzeba było przedyskutować to wcześniej, na wzgórzu Vinci, kiedy mieliśmy jeszcze taką okazję.

– Niby po co? Wystarczy wyeliminować tych, którzy się przemienili.

Rigardo uniósł miecz, bo pokraczna sylwetka na niebie stała się już całkiem bliska.

– Ponieważ nie wiemy, co jest źródłem plagi i równie dobrze możemy być następni – wyjaśnił Isley, czując się jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku. Przecież to oczywiste.

Przepoczwarzony Cadmus, wciąż rozpoznawalny po szeroko rozstawionych oczach i pociągłej twarzy, spikował w dół z wiatrem, zwijając podwójne błoniaste skrzydła.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł niewzruszenie Rigardo, unikając ataku tak szybko, że wyglądało to jakby zniknął.

Cadmus musnął szponami czubki zasp i uderzył skrzydłami potężnie, żeby wzbić się wyżej, wyrzucając w powietrze kolejne tumany śniegu. Błysnął miecz, dosięgając podrywającego się potwora i rozpłatując niemal na dwoje jedno ze skrzydeł.

– Nie mów tak – powiedział Isley. – Nie może cię to nie obchodzić, w końcu nikt nie chce tak skończyć.

Uniknął ataku z niesamowita prędkością – pomyślał, nie odrywając wzroku od kompana. – Czyżby to był jego as? Jeśli jest w stanie utrzymywać taką szybkość dostatecznie długo, nie tylko na odskoczenie, rzeczywiście może być dla przeciwników ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia.

– Jest mi to obojętne, jeśli wcześniej zdobędę tytuł numeru pierwszego.

– A ten znowu swoje. Tak jakby którykolwiek z nas miał na to wpływ. Poza tym spójrz na Cadmusa, on nawet nie wie, kogo atakuje. Naprawdę jest ci obojętne, że możesz stać się czymś takim?

Znów powiał wiatr i potwór spikował w dół po raz kolejny. Isley doskonale wiedział, że dla tego strzępku instynktów celem będzie ten wojownik bez dobytego miecza, wydawałoby się – łatwiejszy przeciwnik. Isley chwycił rękojeść, wiedząc, że niesiony pędem stwór nie zdąży zmienić trajektorii lotu, a potem rozpłatał Cadmusa na pół.

– Oni zaskakująco bardzo przypominają youmy – powiedział, opuszczając ostrze. – To musi być naprawdę przykre, zamienić się w coś takiego, dlatego najlepszym wyjściem jest zabijanie ich jak najszybciej. Chodźmy po Dupha.

Rigardo opuścił miecz i odwrócił się twarzą do Isleya, nie zamierzając się ruszyć.

– Nigdy nie zaakceptowałem numeru drugiego i tym bardziej teraz nie mam zamiaru.

– Teraz? Załatwimy wszystko, jak tylko zabijemy Dupha, skoro tak bardzo ci zależy, ale nie w tej chwili.

Naprawdę, co za nieodpowiedzialność. Przecież ich cel w każdej chwili może uciec, a właśnie udało im się go dopaść. Rigardo nigdy nie miał być specjalnie przydatny w tej misji, ale niech przynajmniej nie przeszkadza.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powtórzył Rigardo. – Będziesz ze mną walczył tu i teraz, albo dasz się zabić bez walki.

– Jesteś świadom, że właśnie możesz zaprzepaścić całą misję? – Isley zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta. – Walka wypłoszy wszystko co żywe w odległości wielu mil stąd.

Co za nieodpowiedzialny dzieciak, tylko jedno mu w głowie. Będzie trzeba go zlikwidować jak najszybciej, żeby Duph nie uciekł zbyt daleko i dało się go jeszcze w miarę szybko przechwycić. To przez takich właśnie ludzi Organizacja sypie się w momencie, kiedy wszystko zaczynało iść tak dobrze. Ale to nie był moment, w którym pomogłyby argumenty – znając Rigardo odpowiednio długo, można było taki szczegół zauważyć.

Jak dało się przewidzieć, Rigardo zaatakował błyskawicznie, chcąc zakończyć pojedynek jak najszybciej, ale uderzenie było słabiutkie, Isley odbił miecz bez trudu i obrócił się w ślad za przeciwnikiem. Wiatr porwał zaraz kurzawę śniegu i pognał ją między jodły, sypnął też w oczy walczącym, ale nie było to coś, co mogłoby stanowić przeszkodę dla wojowników na ich poziomie.

Isley uśmiechnął się – to był dla niego całkowicie naturalny wyraz twarzy podczas walki i przyjmował go niemal bezwiednie, szczególnie w potyczkach takich jak ta. Rigardo za mocno polegał na swojej szybkości – nawet teraz, kiedy wyzwalał już dziesięć procent swojej youki, cios ledwie co można było poczuć w paradzie. Niełatwo się było domyślić, jaką technikę stosował Lwi Król – użycie swojej zwinności do ominięcia ataków i rozszarpanie przeciwnikowi nieosłoniętego gardła. Cóż, strategia działająca na youmy, ale czy on kiedykolwiek się łudził, że podziała również na Isleya? Tutaj ujawniała się dzieląca ich poziomy przepaść – Rigardo nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nie ma szans na wygraną.

Isley do tej pory każdą swoją walkę wygrał bez używania youki. Zwyczajnie nie potrzebował tego. I był dostatecznie świadomy swoich możliwości, jak i możliwości przeciwnika, żeby bezbłędnie ocenić wynik starcia, a tutaj wynik był jasny – Rigardo nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Ale niech spróbuje, proszę bardzo, niech doświadczy na własnej skórze, co to znaczy siła numeru pierwszego i niech zakarbuje sobie w głowie raz na zawsze, że to nie jest jego liga.

Tymczasem Lwi Król wciąż zwiększał ilość youki, chcąc widać zadać jedno, druzgoczące uderzenie, jakby liczył, że gdy będzie jeszcze trochę szybszym, uda mu się trafić Isleya. Zaatakował błyskawicznie jak myśl, tak, że normalne oko za nic nie byłoby w stanie za nim nadążyć i po raz drugi jego miecz napotkał na lekkie, niemal nonszalanckie odbicie, jakby od natrętnego komara. Isley odwrócił się, bo po raz kolejny szybkość przeniosła przeciwnika obok, zanim ten zdążył wyhamować. Rigardo oparł się lewą ręką o ziemię przed sobą, w prawej unosząc wysoko miecz. Zmiany obejmowały już jego twarz i całe ciało.

– Wyglądasz strasznie – powiedział Isley, wciąż z tym uśmiechem pełnym wyważenia i pewności siebie oraz z niezmiennie srebrnymi oczyma. – Naprawdę, wolałbym tego nie oglądać, za bardzo w tym stadium przypominamy youmy. Nawet teraz nie widzisz dzielącej nasz przepaści? Od początku walki nie zmusiłeś mnie do cofnięcia się chociażby o krok.

Niekontrolowany wybuch youki, jaki nastąpił po tych słowach, był wprost niewyobrażalny, odbił się w szeroko otwartych z niedowierzania oczach Isleya i jak gwałtowny huragan wymiótł naraz do czysta ziemię pod stopami numeru drugiego – jakby w to miejsce uderzył błękitny tajfun.

– Rigardo, natychmiast przestań. Chcesz zamienić się w którąś z tych bestii?

Isley nawet nie zauważył jak cofnął się, i to więcej, niż jeden krok. Wszystkie instynkty wojownika działały teraz pełną parą i to one ostrzegały go, że ma przed sobą coś niewiarygodnie wręcz niebezpiecznego, że między tymi opadającymi tumanami śniegu kryje się śmiertelnie groźny nieprzyjaciel, którego chaotycznie pulsujące youki zdaje się rozszarpywać wszystko wokół. Czy to możliwe, żeby potencjał Rigardo wzrósł aż tak niewiarygodnie?

Isley uniknął ataku, używając o wiele więcej youki, niż w ogóle zamierzał. To nawet nie kwestia tego, że prędkość przeciwnika wzrosła – choć to też – ale wolałby teraz nie krzyżować z nim mieczy, bo nie był pewien, kto zostałby w takim momencie rozniesiony. Rigardo tymczasem wynurzył się spomiędzy białych kłębów przesadnie powoli, jakby jeszcze nie nawykł do nowych możliwości, prezentując się w całej swojej krasie. Isley uniósł miecz.

– Więc to tak – stwierdził zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. – Czyli nie muszę mieć już oporów przed zabijaniem cię.

W takim razie tak się to skończy – będzie musiał zabić numer drugi i trzeci, którzy w skutek nieszczęśliwych wypadków zamienili się w youmopodobne potwory. Poza tym był też pewny, że gdyby Rigardo i Duph byli przy zdrowych zmysłach, podziękowaliby mu za wyświadczenie takiej przysługi. Ale trzeba będzie się tym szybko zająć, niedługo były numer trzeci oddali się tak bardzo, że ciężkie będzie wytropienie go na powrót. Co za niekompetencja, czy naprawdę wszystko musi się kończyć tak, że to Isley sprząta po niższych rangą?

No tak, silniejsi są po to, żeby móc chronić słabszych. A więc ochroni tych dwóch pechowców przed nimi samymi.

Isley na powrót przywołał na twarz uśmiech, chociaż teraz nie był on tak całkowicie zadowolony. Naprawdę, Srebrny Król zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili wygląda wyjątkowo koszmarnie, ale to będzie tylko na chwilę – zaatakował Rigardo całą swoją mocą.

* * *

Po Przebudzeniu nic nie jest już takie samo jak kiedyś. Kiedy mija pierwszy szał, Przebudzony nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na środku obróconej w gruzy wioski, a wokół nie ma żywej duszy, czasem jedynie kruki zdążyły zebrać się na trupach i tylko odwracają głowy, czujne, gotowe zerwać się w każdej chwili do lotu. Czasami dla dopełnienia obrazu zniszczenia pada śnieg lub deszcz, a czasami świeci jasne, letnie słońce, jak na urągowisko temu wszystkiemu.

I tego właśnie dnia świeciło słońce, roziskrzając niezdeptane jeszcze śnieżne zaspy, mimo chłodnego, przejmującego wiatru, jaki dął ze wschodu. Kruki poderwały się z ochrypłym krakaniem, kiedy Isley niepewnie podniósł się na nogi i rozejrzał po ruinie. A potem uniósł przed oczy swoją rękę – była normalna, _ludzka_. Wszystko wydawało się przerażająco dziwne i odrealnione, począwszy od tej martwej ciszy, tak głębokiej, że słychać było świst wiatru na wierzchołkach jodłowego lasu, skończywszy na tym upiornym bezruchu, przerywanym tylko kiedy wzbijał się w powietrze tuman sypkiego śniegu.

Idąc chwiejnie i niepewny jeszcze własnych sił, Isley dotarł między resztki sypiących się zabudowań. W jednej z ruin znalazł futrzany, zimowy płaszcz, którym otulił się nie tyle dla ochrony przed zimnem, którego od połączenia z youmą nie był w stanie już odczuwać, ale żeby powstrzymać to uczucie rozpadania się na maleńkie kawałki. Nie wiedząc specjalnie, co dalej ze sobą zrobić, ruszył ku skrajowi wioski, żeby wyjść z tego przeklętego miejsca. Jednak w tej chwili rozległo się skrzypienie kroków na śniegu gdzieś między budynkami po drugiej stronie drogi i nad zwaloną belką nadproża ukazała się głowa jasnowłosego dziecka. Mały oczy miał szeroko otwarte, ale wpatrywał się w Isleya z uporem i determinacją.

– Wujciu, musisz stąd uciekać – zawołał chłopiec. – W tej wiosce grasował potwór, może w każdej chwili wrócić.

Isley wpatrywał się przez chwilę w malca z niedowierzaniem, a przez głowę przemknęło mu tysiąc myśli, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i podszedł.

– Nie martw się, widziałem, jak potwór odchodzi i już tutaj nie wróci – zapewnił uspokajającym głosem. – Jesteś tu sam? Niedługo mogą pojawić się tu wilki, więc powinieneś jak najszybciej pójść do najbliższej wioski, tam będzie bezpiecznie. Ale jesteś dzielnym chłopcem i na pewno ci się uda, prawda?

Poklepał dzieciaka po jasnych loczkach, ale ten niespodziewanie chwycił go za rękaw płaszcza.

– Pójdziesz ze mną, wujciu? – zapytał mały błagalnie.

_Znowu był głodny. Chciałby zjeść… jakieś wnętrzności._

Isley cofnął się jak oparzony, natychmiast odsuwając rękę.

– Lepiej idź sam. No już, leć.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, a czerwone od płaczu oczy znów zaszkliły się łzami.

_Rozpruć brzuch i wyciągać powoli…_

– Uciekaj stąd! – wrzasnął.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz podniósł głos, ale teraz było źle, działo się z nim coś naprawdę strasznego, nad czym nie był w stanie zapanować. Przede wszystkim nie mógł wpadać w panikę, pomyślał, zaciskając place na drewnie, które kruszyło się jak słoma. Na śniegu zaskrzypiały kroki uciekającego chłopca – dobrze, im dalej będzie, tym lepiej dla niego, niech ucieka, bo zależy od tego jego życie.

Działo się coś bardzo złego, zrozumiał, osuwając się na śnieg. A więc tak czuł się człowiek, kiedy stawał się potworem. Rigardo i Duph pewnie byliby wdzięczni, gdyby skrócił taką ich egzystencję, ale zawiódł, sam stał się tacy jak oni. Co za żałosny koniec, jak mógł do tego dopuścić przez własną bezmyślność?

_Zniszczyć całą wioskę. Całe miasto. Cały świat._

Ale przecież chciał żyć. Dlaczego w takiej sytuacji jeszcze czepiał się życia, zamiast to wszystko zakończyć tak, jak powinien? Dlaczego w ogóle _chce_ żyć?

Przecież ma do tego prawo. To Organizacja bezmyślnie stworzyła potwora, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. On cały czas ma prawo żyć, obojętnie co z nim zrobili. I przecież chce żyć, czy to aż tak dużo? Mieć prawo i chęć do życia, to całkowicie wystarczy.

A przecież żeby żyć, musi również jeść. I niszczyć, całe miasta, wszystko.


End file.
